In a conventional rotating electric machine rotor coil, cross points of a coil wire are arranged at 40 to 80 degrees in the circumferential direction so as not to overlap each other in the radial direction (for example, Patent Document 1).
In another example, the positions of cross points of a coil wire are sequentially shifted over the entire circumference in the circumferential direction so as to be dispersed (for example, Patent Document 2).